Work vehicles, such as wheel loaders, include an implement with which to perform work during operation of the work vehicle. The implement is typically located at one end of the work vehicle. Large covers or hoods are typically used to enclose the motor of the work vehicle, and are positioned at the opposite end of the work vehicle. In order to decrease weight of the covers or hoods, nonmetal panels may overlay the metal frame or metal substructure supporting the covers or hoods.
However, rigidly mounting nonmetal panels to a metal frame or substructure can present problems. For example, vibration generated during operation of the work vehicle may result in cracking and weakening of the nonmetal panel. In addition, forces applied to the assembled cover or hood structure may also induce stress in the nonmetal panels, similarly resulting in cracking and weakening of the nonmetal panel. Further problems may be associated with the necessary adjustment required to align nonmetal panels with the remaining metal frame or substructure to compensate for tolerance “stack-up”.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vibration isolator device providing vibration isolation between a metal frame or substructure and the nonmetal panel that is easy to assemble and provides adjustment in at least three directions.